


Sweetly Guarded

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Being found out, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Running Away, Safe Haven, Yandere Michael Langdon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: You ran away from Michael due to his insane ways. Thinking you could trust him with your life. But he proved many times you couldn't. Now having to constantly look behind your back. Because when a certain somebody wants you. He will find you no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/f/n) had been running away for what seemed like weeks now. Luckily enough her family was well off in a ton of ways. But she usually had a few bags of cash lying around her home. She dated Michael and all his badboy persona. It was admittedly her ultimate turn on and his as well. But she had enough of it all now.

"You know he will find you if you run. He can be a lil much at times. But I am sure it is a phase." said Miriam.

"Well I am not sticking around to find out. The last time he fucked me. It was not with love that was had at first. He only fucks me in anger. Good bye auntie!" said (Y/f/n) around a sad sob.

Miriam gave her young niece her car keys. She had her bags packed and left as fast as she could. Having finally felt safe as can be now away from Michael. She headed east as she could go. After about eight hours on the run she stopped to eat. Thinking she had to lay low somewhere and quick to get undercover now.

One Week Later....

Michael was returning for a visit from his schooling at Hawthorne academy. His first thought was he was going to fuck the living hell out of his dove. Having been away from her warm wet tight cunt for ten agonizing weeks. His cock was going to make her pay for all the petty guys he dealt with while away. 

"(Y/f/n) my love, Where are you? My cock needs something to pound. And you my dear are the pound it needs so bad." said Michael.

"She has gone on a two week vacation with some friends. But rest assured the last two weeks of your vacation she will be at your disposal. So get some well needed rest." said Miriam.

Miriam hated lying to Michael right now. But she knew that she had to protect her family first. And Michael seemed to buy it with no fuss. Michael graced her with a happy devious face. Michael knew she was lying to him and that hurt him too. But if there was one thing to say he never gave up. Not one finding his sweet piece of ass. And most certainly was going to find her and make her pay for running away. 

Two Weeks Later....

(Y/f/n) was happily able to find a decent one bedroom one bathroom place for a decent price. Having found a job at nice family restaurant. Having changed her hair to light honey blond with light baby blue streak hair. Putting in green eye contacts to conceal her true eye color. Making some friends to get together with after work. Feeling a true sense of safety from the hell Michael would sure cause. But it was too bad since she had to make up a new identity for herself no less.

"Jessica, We are all going clubbing....You wanna come with us?" asked Penelope.

"Yes sure I will come out. Been awhile since I have. A lil fun sounds nice. What time?" asked (Y/f/n).

"I will pick you up at 8 at your place. Then make our way there. They say there are some hottie's there." said Penelope.

"I rather stay single for a bit. My last fling wasn't let's just say sane!" said (Y/f/n).

They went to there respective places of residence. Getting all dolled up and putting the final touch ups. (Y/f/n) slipped into a white-gold mid-knee strapeless dress with matching heels. Having to admit she looked like a heaven's angel. Putting on spicly sweet perfume on her. Grabbing her clutch bag on her way out with her friend Penelope. Getting through the club doors at 9 on the dot. Monsters by Ruelle was playing when they entered the club. 

Michael had traveled about everywhere East. Cause that is what his Intel said. He needed a night to himself. Hunting down his prized wife-to-be was exhausting. Getting to this club and them letting him in with lil fuss. It was owned by one of his followers. But he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the object of his lust. The very thing that was his no matter what. Nobody else deserved her either.

"Jessica don't look now. But there is a hottie looking at you. Looking to devour you!" said Penelope with a salicious look on her face.

"Well how does this hottie look like?" asked (Y/f/n) with graceful face.

"Like hell just gave us earthlings something yummy to look at!" said Penelope.

Fear struck her to the very core. One of her aunt's friends had said the exact same thing about Michael. Back when he pounded every thick savage inch of dick in her once virgin cunt. When he made her yell his name for the neighborhood to hear. Hear how he was claiming her body for his sick delights of pleasured high.

She turned around and saw Michael standing there in all his red leather get up. His hair had grown a bit longer and with such a shine. His eye's spoke of burning lust. The mouth spoke of the delights to feast upon her sensitive lil pussy she had. The hands that would mark up her flesh. The look of man on a fucking mission.

"Hello my sweet dove, I have been trying to find you everywhere. But you just went missing. So I had to come and find you!" said Michael to (Y/f/n) fiercely to her.

"Wait Jessica you know this hottie?" asked Penelope with a giggle.

"This hottie you speak of is my ex. No longer my business or worry. Are you?!" said (Y/f/n) around a dark smirk.

Michael looked at her with that of anger and lust. If she was going to pull that card on him. He was just going to have to step up his game. And boy was he ready for it. Because one thing in the back of his pretentious mind was she was his and that was final. Let the games of savageness commence and let the loser lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael stared on while his sweet dove danced on with her friend. Seeing her body swayed with such a finesse. Seeing her now was for some unknown reason a high. Looking absolutely like a sweet dove. The sick part was he was going to have that pussy that night. No matter if she liked it or not. She was his and that is final.

(Y/f/n) saw her chance to flee when Michael was looking away and distracted. Penelope was in her own world dancing away. She ran out of the club on the side. Not once looking back and safely making it to her place. Luckily she always traveled light. Getting in her car and driving away as fast as she could.

Michael looked back to see his sweet dove gone. Having searched the whole club for her. Coming up empty and getting the address from her friend where she lived. Finding her stuff was gone except a dusty blue silk dress left behind for him.

"This clever lil bitch was so going to get it now. And nobody will save her." thought Michael with maliciousness.

(Y/f/n) had traveled up north for about twelve hours without stopping much. Having been able to sell all of her stuff and collecting the money. Why couldn't she ever cut a break from this all? She had to think long and hard on this no less. Michael only wanted her from her incredible sex skills. That must it be it to this. Well in that case he may never have me ever again. And that was final to her now.

Michael was sure on the hunt for his sweet dove. One that soon enough he would bring to heel. To have her held hostage to the extreme violent pleasure he was going to cause. Only if she would stop moving around too much. Having finally spotted her laying on the bed of some random sleazy hotel. 

"Oh my sweet carnal sextoy. How I long to fill you til it hurts. To see you fall apart to the misery of your desperate plea's to leave. How I will break you in again!" said Michael in a sift whisper to his fuckhole.

She had woken to being tied down to the hotel bed. Seeing Michael there and looking at her with furious lust. At this point she couldn't decide to scream for help or let her body get to work again. Michael would do way worst to her anyway.

"I got started without you dear wife. Practically fill your sweet honeypot with my warm sweet liquor. Can't wait for you to give me an heir!" said Michael around a sinister chuckle.

She as she was waking up felt her cunt filled up and swollen. She knew at this moment that she wasn't getting out of this alive. Having to play along til she found a way out of the his hell. Having to constantly feel him rail her day and night. The utter lack of respect to her by him a sexually possessive ways. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/f/n) watched as Michael kept impaling himself deep in her. The grunts, moans ,and yells of her name that fell off his lips. Him saying his sadistic profession of love for her. She knew deep in her soul this wasn't right of him to have done to her. One way she was going to get out of this is to take herself out for good.

"I know that you plan to kill yourself. But I love you so much. Wish you would wake up and see that. Hopefully when the sanctuary is done and move into it. Then I will teach what it means to love me. With nobody to run to or hide!" said Michael.

"What do you mean Michael? What fucking cockamamie plan do you have up that evil mind of yours? I won't come with you anywhere. Rather be dead then yours. I am not your wife or lover. Because both would imply you care about me. But you sadly have no snowballs ideal what  love is. You have an ideal of what it is. Your fucking pathetic!!!" said (Y/f/n) around a sob.

Michael railed into harder and faster. Hearing her chocking from the forced pleasure he was making her feel. Michael felt her cunt sucking his cock back into her soaked tight center. One way or the other she was his and he will never share her. The sanctuary was a place where he would torture his dove full of violence.

"You are mine and mine alone. Do you really think that I would share you? That I was going to let you slip through my fucking fingers? Get this right now and listen well....You are mine in every way. Even in my cruel dark soul I have. Nothing and nobody will help you out!!" said Michael.

Michael had applied pressure to her already beaten swollen clit. She felt like her cunt was going to be ripped off. Got away from him once and can do it again too. Michael roared deeply when he emptied his cum deep in her ruined pussy.

She turned around and cried her eye's out. Michael had gotten her on all fours and rammed he still aching cock deep in her ass abusively. Hearing her scream from the intense intrusion of his rock hard cock. That to Michael was music to his ears. He couldn't help himself when it came to her. Something about her just about riled him up. 

(Y/f/n) had how her ass was orgasming away. Her body was in tune with that of Michael's now. That her body just went along with it without much help. Michael ruled her body and nothing to do but sit and watch it happen. She sobbed into the dirty hotel pillow below her face. Feeling her ass being filled up with his disgusting cum. How she knew he revelled in defiling her in any way he could now.

Michael layed down to rest from the explosive sex he had with his dove. Going to sleep with her on the other side of the bed. She had been able to go take a shower and trying in vain to rid herself of his scent. At one point she would have done anything to have it on her. But now all she wanted was it off of her skin. She had a sedative to inject Michael with now. So she did and took off in the middle of the night.

Michael woke up feeling both groggy and sick to his stomach. And he saw on his cellphone three days had gone by. He went to the bathroom to get a shower now. A sense of relief helped ease him while showering. Until he realized now his dove wasn't on the other side of his bed. Fury erupted from Michael in such waves too. Wondering where his dove had ran off to now? He was going to find her and have her again.

A Week Later On....

(Y/f/n) had made it to Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles, Ca. Everyone there were very welcoming to her. Liz and her would talk at length of beauty products and stuff. The countess taught her about how to handle pesky problems. James had gotten her knowledge on different killing methods. Everybody was sympathetic to her issue of one Michael Langdon. Saying he was a horrible man and offers of safety.

One morning she wasn't feeling very well. Running to the toilet to puke up. Having had passed out cold right besides said toilet. Donovan had picked her up and put her back in bed. Hazel had cleaned her mess in said bathroom. Liz had brought her soup and orange juice. James at that point knew she was with child now.

"Hate to be the damn buzzkill in the room. But what is with you all in my room? This is still my room, right?!" asked (Y/f/n) to them all now.

"Sweetie, We need to keep you safe from the monster that is after you. So we are making a part of this hotel ready for you. To keep you safe from him darling girl!" said James.

The countess looked at James with a smirk. Knowing James has a crush on you. 

"Why on earth can't I stay here? I like this room." said (Y/f/n).

"James wants you safe from that wildcard. I suggest you take it!" said The Countess.

James looked at The Countess with wonder. James would always love and hate her. But when he set eye's on (Y/f/n) his whole being wanted only her for himself. Wanted to protect the tormented women he knew she was. Help her protect her from any harm that would filter her way. Be there to raise kids with her only now.

"Fine! Where am I being relocated to then?" asked (Y/f/n) to James.

"James's room and we will do it since your pregnant!" said Dovovan around a giggle.

"Wait?! How do you know that? You can't know that about me!" said a hysterical (Y/f/n).

"Honey, I smell the difference in you. I am a vampire and smell certain things. That goes along with Dovovan. We can smell it in your blood!" said The Countess.

Sobs and wails tore out of her now. She was carrying his child in her womb. Now she was going to have fucking keep it now. James and Liz had held her shaking sobbing body now. Knowing this wasn't what she had wanted to have happen now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Three Long Months Later....

(Y/f/n) was showing in her pregnancy at the Hotel Cortez. James and here were finally a thing now and happily so. They would talk about there lives and how they led it. James having been concerned over his now lovers ex fling. (Y/f/n) held onto James as they slept and a big sense of safety. Everybody was very protective of her no less. She showed a true kindness they hadn't seen ever.

Michael had been staking out the Hotel Cortez. Knowing he had about another Eight to Ten months left before hell in a hand basket happened. But he was determined to get his prized pussyhole back at all costs. Nothing would get in his way of the thing he wants. His father having sent word that he was to be a father.

Liz was managing the front desk when fear struck. Seeing the very person that his dear friend felt terrorized by. He was strolling up the front desk pompously so.

"Hello and Welcome To Hotel Cortez. How may I help you today?" asked Liz to Michael with such fake glee.

"I am here wanting a room and something to eat." said Michael to Liz.

"Will it be just you or anybody else with you?" asked Liz.

"Just me for now until my sweet dove comes along!" said Michael sadistically.

Liz now knew the fear that his dear friend had talked about. This man had no ounce of compassion or care to him. It raised may alarms with her in every way. Liz showed Michael to his room far away from his friend for her safety now.

"Before I leave we at Hotel Cortez want you to enjoy your stay. And if you have any further questions ring us. We will be to you shortly!" said Liz to Michael now.

Liz made a fast exit and ran as fast as her feet could take her. (Y/f/n) was taking a shower after the sex she had with James. James was already out of the door and most likely killing away or playing with Queenie. After she was all dolled up she left her shared room. To run smack into Liz of all people now and looking fearful.

"Liz I have never seen you this scared since I have been here. What is going on?" asked (Y/f/n) worriedly.

"Crazy is here and he is staying here now. Be safe is all I can say." said Liz sadly.

Liz lead her back into James's room to lay down. She was already showing now and really couldn't hide it well. James heard it from Dovovan about Michael too. Rushing to his darling girl now to guard her safely away from that of what torments her so much.

Michael had gone to the bar to be served by Will Drake. Will could feel the power off of Michael. It startled him at first and slowly got over it. Michael wasn't anybody special to him and that went a long way with him and whom he dealt with.

"What has you so jubilant right now?" asked Will to Michael with guardiness.

"I know what all you are hiding from me. And if you all are smart you will give her to me. I am what she needs and wants from life!" said Michael with maliciously.

"What makes you think we will give her to you so easily?" asked Will to Michael.

"Because if you don't give her to me. Then all of you simply all vanish into thin air. Never to come back or go on from here." said Michael to Will.

"I rather die a million deaths then hand my lover over to a beast!!" snarled James with rageful fury.

Michael was now the one that was about to kill James for touching what was his. How could his sweet dove let another man touch her? She wasn't suppose to let that occur. But she just must might be confused about what she wants for life.

"That is so fucking funny to hear. My dove wouldn't consort with you. She will always want me. I am all she has in life to cling to. You must've confused her about something. Just let me figure it out and we can get through this!" said Michael with such evilness.

"No we will never allow her near the likes of you!!" yelled James to Michael madly.

"Are you really that dumb? I will kill you if you should get in my way!" said Michael around a snarl.

James and Will were standing there guard. When the last person that they never wanted to show up showed up. (Y/f/n) looked utterly ravishing in the baby pink dress that she wore. He really could admire the mother of his unborn child now.

"Michael when the fuck are you going to grow the hell up? We have been done for what has been Months. I am tried of your shit and I am done with your temper tantrums. They are neither cute or attractive!!" said (Y/f/n) to Michael angrily so.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael didn't know whether to kill or fuck his dove right now. He was just too damn enraptured by his dove's animosity towards him. The way she seemed to seamlessly confront him so much. Will and James saw the intense stand off between old flings. (Y/f/n) was for sure not going to be pushed around by Michael ever again. Michael would have to deal with her moving on from him.

"Michael do realize I knew you were stalking me? As of a month and an half ago. I was roaming the halls here and looked out a window. Seeing you in that alley across the way. You really think that I could prevail to love a man as sadistic as you?" asked (Y/f/n) to Michael with remorse.

"I really think it is cute you bossing me around. Think my sweet dove I could have this whole place burning to the ground. The people you have gotten to know Gone. You better think real quick on your next words. I might not be so kind afterwards to you!" said Michael.

Fear now struck her to her core now. Why couldn't she have just stayed away from Michael? And saved herself all this pain and suffering. Michael had her once and became fastly addicted to her. To inflict both pain and suffering on her no matter what. She stated at the father of her child with that of reluctance.

"Michael I beg of you to not harm the place or people here. But don't ask me to go crawling to you. Because I would rather be hurt by being single forever. I beg you not to harm James. He has shown me more love and care than you will ever in a million years!" said (Y/f/n) around a sob.

James if he had a heart would be breaking. Will saw both of his friends hurting over this animal. He wasn't going to stand here and not do a thing about Michael.

"Why can't you leave her alone? She clearly doesn't want a thing to do with you. And I know your a man that won't give me what he feels is his. But for once think about what your doing to the mother of your unborn child. You put more stress on her and you kill them both. If you and her can't be together...Then you won't have her. Neither will James and all parties can will be single!" said Will to them all.

"Fine Will. James I.....I.....I am so fucking sorry. I love you and have known since I first saw you. But we can't be together since he is here. Promise me we will find a way one day!" said (Y/f/n) with sobbing voice.

Liz rushed to her friend whom crumbled to the floor sadly. Hurt was defiantly felt by all. James was still standing there in agony and revulsion by what occurred.

"My darling angel, I will find a way to be with you. My love is all I have for you. I guess Mister whomever you are I hope your fucking happy with yourself!" said James.

James had vanished from sight of her now. Michael was angry that another man had spoken the truth. But one or the other he would have her again. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. He would have her safely stored away in his sanctuary. Riding his cock over and over again to give birth to more of his evil spawned kids.

Michael had crouched right by his sweet dove. Lifting her head to his heady stare.

"Don't you think this is over sweet dove of mine. We may be over for now. But one way or the fucking other your tight snatch will be placed back on where it is suppose to be at. We are so far from fucking over. I will have you again and it won't be atall pleasant when I do!!" snarled Michael in mad lust.

Weeks went by where Michael would plant violent sexual dreams in her dreams. Where James would leave love notes for her to find. Liz was a constant in her life. Liz had no issue consoling her friend from her friends peril she landed in now. She by that point was atleast six months pregnant. Finding out she was having a babygirl. Liz was happy that she was going to be a godmother to her friends kid.

"Liz if I should die giving birth to this baby. You make sure Michael never see's his kid ever. He wasn't ever suppose to find out. Suppose his damn father told him. Oh well. Just gotta keep going on and hope he never finds out!" said (Y/f/n) sternly.

A week later on is when Michael was able to get into her room. Having stolen her away to go to the sanctuary he had built. Michael had killed almost everyone in that bloody hotel with his power's. He was by definition not a very patient man. He would tell her in due time about what he did. But he needed to make sure the mother of his unborn child was safe first. And that meant stealing her away now.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/f/n) had woken up shortly up after reaching a fancy penthouse suite. Realizing quickly this wasn't the Hotel Cortez she was at. Fear and anger struck to the core. Knowing it was Michael whom did this to her. Wondering where he was at right now. She didn't have to wonder for long though as he strolled right in now. Wearing a blue leather vest and matching pants as well. Looking all sorts of evil.

"Do you not have a kind bone in your fucking body, fuckboi?" asked (Y/f/n) to him.

"Well I would if you would damn well listen and stay mine. And not whore yourself to somebody that isn't your intended husband. Then maybe I would give a fuck!" said Michael scathingly.

She got up from the bed she was on. Looking down to see herself in a blue silk dress that matched Michael's attire. Going to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. The day was clear and nicely chilled with the birds chirping happily so. Oh how she wished to be a bird and able to fly away from what befallen her now.

"You were never going to let me go. You were never going to actually care or love me. Those are things you would never do for me. Not then and certainly not now. I know I can't ever trust you. How did you fucking do it? Drag me from my safe haven!" said (Y/f/n) to Michael.

"I won't give you the answers you seek right now. All you have to figure out now is when and where you want to marry me. Then I will make it happen!" said Michael.

She turned around and looked upon Michael with hurt. He wasn't getting that she would never marry the father of her kid. That was for damn sure and her final answer.

"You really expect me to marry the Antichrist....You. A silly lil bitch still standing in his damn father's shadow. Exactly what have you ever accomplished, huh?!" asked (Y/f/n).

"Well for one I have set about the apocalypse. I have secured us a place where us and few others will reside. Where we will have everything we will need on hand. So in instance you will want for nothing right besides your soon to be husband!" said Michael with conviction.

"Please tell me you are joking with me? This was your plan all along. You have clearly lost your damn mind. I will call the cops on you and be able to leave you!" said (Y/f/n) fearfully.

"Oh now that is funny to hear you say to me. The cops are in on this too. And they would return you directly to me. So even if you ran they or me would get you!" said Michael.

Sobs had tore out of her upon realizing she wasn't getting away from him. He was going to get his way with her very soon. He knew cause he could feel it about to occur. His cock ached to be buried deep in his sweet dove's tight wet warm cunt.

"How long do we have til this end you talk about happens?" asked (Y/f/n) sadly.

"We have a seven months til that end. And that is enough time for you to give birth to our lil girl. Then start on you having another baby or babies!" said Michael.

"Then I will marry you in a month at that Satantic church you talk about!" said (Y/f/n) in defeat.

Michael had began to make all the arrangements. Saying he had already had the perfect wedding dress ready for you. How your make up would be done. To you wearing nothing under said wedding dress. What kinds of food would be there too. How he had spoken to his father and said you had his seal of approval now. That after the ceremony was over you would never be human ever again. Citing that you would stuck in the age you were in. To keep giving birth to his children.

One week had passed on and she felt like utter shit now. He had freed Queenie from the hell of that hotel. That now he was some big badass supreme thing. He had arisen to such power now that it made her dizzy most days. Days were she lay in bed with his arms wrapped around her. Where he would rub her babybump.

She often was able to have days to go get pampered. Michael having had connections to the best of places to do so. Until she saw a blond being pretty bitchy to her assistant. How life can be cruel and unforgiving to those around. She after having gotten her hair done by some nice blond guy. Walking around the soon to be demolished area was her heaven. Until some skinny lil blond dragged her into a huge vehicle. Knocking her out and taking her far away now.

When she can to she was not in California. But she was at some boarding school looking place. Where in the fuck was she at now? Michael was going to be so angry.

"I know you have many questions. But I mean you no harm. You are perfectly safe!" said Cordelia.

She reached for her babybump right away. A huge sense of protectiveness occurred now. This women was so beautiful and so soothing to be around.

"Sorry for knocking your ass out. But I had to take you away!" said Madison.

"We know that your carrying the Antichrist baby. That however wasn't your choice. We also know you will help us out!" said Zoe.

This was (Y/f/n)'s out she was looking for. The thing she needed to get out from under Michael. Cordelia had such a fondness for her in such a short time now. 

"I can't say thank you enough for the safety. My life wasn't one I wanted to happen. An your forgiven for knocking me out!" said (Y/f/n) to them all.

"Darling girl I never thought I would ever see you again!" said James to her.

She bounded over to James with happiness. James held onto the one thing that he loves no matter what. She held onto the guy that made her feel true love now.


	7. Chapter 7

James and (Y/f/n) had taken a few days to be together. Cordelia had been happy for her. Since she knew Michael must have done horrible atrocities against her. They came back full of laughs and smiles. Zoe and Madison were the one's that were going to protect her. Queenie was sent to go get recon on Michael now.

"Cordelia I can't thank you all for all the happiness you have given me back. In return I have something that might help you in your endeavor to bring him down. I know it isn't much. I just hope it helps you all!" said (Y/f/n) to Cordelia.

She handed Cordelia a flash drives about Michael's plan. Cordelia was happy for what she was given. This was going to help in so many ways. James and her however were caught many times fucking. Madison wanted to join in to have her shot down. She felt possessive over him in many ways. James assured her that nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Well except me of course me sweet dove. Queenie here was tortured cause of your running to these witches. Witches whom stole my bride to be!" said Michael.

Michael strolled right up to her face. James still had his arm's firmly around her. Michael didn't like having some other's man arm's around his hot piece of ass. Queenie a moment later had limped in looking all sorts of ragged and hurt too.

"Queenie I am so sorry. I should have never came here. This was a fucking mistake!" said (Y/f/n).

Queenie went over to her pregnant friend to hold her in a hug. Michael was enjoying seeing his distraught fiancé hurt. It would put her in her place as a reminder. One to not be trifled with or messed with and he had her in her place.

"I for one would like for you to stop tormenting her. She clearly wants nothing to do with you. Can't you see that she clings to me for the care she will get." said James.

"I should fucking kill you lot for damn well messing with my plans. Release my fiancé and I won't kill you all. I rather not in front of her." said Michael to them.

In the time the argument happened she had gone into a catatonic state. She couldn't handle it physically and emotionally. Realizing she was trapped in a never ending cycle of this going on. Nobody knew how to get her out of it either. So when she gave birth she was as still as a corpse. Until Zoe was going to give her some lunch. When she found her dead as doornail. Zoe couldn't bring her back to life. Michael came rushing over to her dead lifeless body now in agony now.

James saw the love of his life gone now. Utter woe was felt deep inside himself.

"I hope your fucking happy with yourself. This is all your fault. If you hadn't hurt her so bad she might still be here. But you hurt her the worst!" said James around a sob.

Michael had called off the apocalypse fully. Because the whole purpose of doing so was to have her in it. Now he was a single father of there daughter Vanessa Langdon. Cordelia was there to help Michael out with Vanessa. Since Michael didn't know about babies. So Michael accepted the help he was able to get.

Three Long Years Later....

(Y/f/n) woke feeling different from that of a human. Clawing herself out of the grave she was in. When she got topside it was dark and foggy around her now. Having no ideal of how she got there was a true mystery to her now. But she made her way to the road. A truck driver stopped to take her to the local hospital. Thinking she was held against her somewhere. They ran every test and she stayed there for a while. 

"Where am I right now? I feel a bit lost right now!" said (Y/f/n) to the nurse tiredly.

"Your in the great state of Louisiana. Not too far from New Orleans's. About a half hour drive!" said the cheerful nurse.

"Can you call Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. And get a hold of Cordelia Goode. She will know what to do!" said (Y/f/n) to the nurse.

The nurse had done exactly that and with'in an hour Cordelia came into her room. Along with Madison and Zoe there too. Probably was very protective of Cordelia.

"Hey Cordelia!" said (Y/f/n) to Cordelia happily.

"Fuck! How the hell are you alive?" asked Madison to her.

"I honestly have no clue!" said (Y/f/n) to her.

Zoe had left the room call Michael to bring the daughter. They were having a good laugh. As a young lil girl bounded over to (Y/f/n) now. Michael was shocked to see the love of his life back now. (Y/f/n) held onto her daughter in her loving hold.

"Michael I forgive you for what you did to me. All I want to do is put it past us. So we can raise our daughter as a family. The way it was suppose to go!" said (Y/f/n).

Michael planted his lips down on her lips fiercely. He was finally going to have what was his. Many ladies tried to get with him. But he didn't want just anybody. He wanted his sweet dove now even more now. Now he was going to get his way.

A week went by and she was finally married to Michael now. She felt weird being alive now and yet at the same time not so much. Knowing something was going on and not knowing it. It was really hard feeling anything remotely positive hurt.

She was bouncing up and down Michael's cock hotly so. He was gripping her hips in a possessive hold. Feeling happy that his cock was getting to rail her yet again. So wet warmth now and not so innocent moans of the stretch he was making her feel now. The burn of the many orgasms they were both having. He was in bliss and euphoria of having his sweet dove back. She was looking at the father of there child with adoration. Feeling his cock split her pretty cunt wide open.

"Fuck Michael you beautiful amazing man!!" screamed (Y/f/n) in violent joy.

"Wife!" snarled Michael hotly.

Pumping in and out with the nasty sucking of there sexes. Michael rubbing her swollen clit and feeling her lose herself in another orgasm. Another where he was feeling his cum fill her up. Where he knew his cum would get her pregnant again very soon. Michael had a sick sadistic fetish to see himself breed and trap her. But he knew that wasn't necessary now. Since he talked to his father about making this happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Michael saw how his wife (Y/f/n) made them all breakfast. Being the docile wife and finally her loyalty now. Being able to carry out his sick deeds against her. He knew he had her unfairly trapped to him. But he couldn't care about her too much. This was by all means her fault for doing so. From all the running away and defying him. He had cut out a certain deal to keep her by his side and them immortal. 

She knew she was waking up from whatever had coursed through her. Realizing that Michael had done something to her. She wasn't too sure what though. So later on that day she was going to visit Cordelia. To see if she might have some answers for her. Because she needed to know to get rid of it once and for all.

"Michael I will be right back. Need to run a few errands alone. Be back later on to make dinner. I promise!" said (Y/f/n) to Michael.

She bent to kiss her daughters head and then Michael's lips fiercely. Michael held onto for a second more. She sped over to the family car which was a Lincoln MKZ  sedan 2019 edition. Getting in and heading over to Cordelia and the academy. It didn't take long to get there and park. Cordelia had greeted her and offered a drink.

"What brings you out here now? Thought you would be by Michael. Since you are a fantastic family unit now!" said Cordelia.

"Cordelia there isn't something right. And I know this is a long stretch. But I think Michael has done something to me. But I have felt off with him." said (Y/f/n) bluntly.

"I know. Felt a different vibration come off of you. Was wondering when you would notice it. Now the real question we need to figure out is what!" said Cordelia.

They went into the study with all the books. Zoe and Madison came in and started to look too. Queenie came in at some point and discovered what it was.

"Hey have you been having a sense of non attachment to world?" asked Queenie.

"Yes." said (Y/f/n).

"Has it seemed like you felt the need to make up for lost time?" asked Queenie.

"Yes." said (Y/f/n).

"That you need to less Human like things?" asked Queenie.

"Yes! Can you please get the point. I already am on borrowed time here!" said (Y/f/n).

"Well it looks like a deal had to be made to make you immortal. That you may be bonded to Michael not just in marriage. But also to him himself. Meaning there is no way to get away from him. You are essentially his bitch!" said Madison sadly.

She fell to the ground yet again in anguish. Realizing her worst fear had been answered. Zoe, Cordelia ,and Queenie had came over to comfort her. How could she be so fucking dumb. Michael would never leave her alone. She was just a fucking possession. Madison from her position was angry that her friend was used. Nobody should ever treat you the way she was being treated by Michael.

"Madison do you have a cigarette? I think I fucking need one!" said (Y/f/n) sadly.

Madison handed her over the rest of her pack. She lit one and felt it's bitter sting. But anything would be better then what she was feeling. Since Michael had inflicted another sting onto her very soul. That is it she could say she had one now.

"Look we can figure out if there is a loophole. One that would get you out of it. Where it won't hurt as much and without fuss. But you need to keep up the ruse til we have it. I know easier said then done!" said Cordelia to her.

"Oh fucking well, right?! Go running to that sexual maniac. I need to get my damn daughter and run away. To never look back and have no fear." said (Y/f/n) sadly.

"Where would you go to run? He always armed to find you. No matter where you went!" said Zoe to her.

"I know a bunker with a group of men that I grew close to. There is where I am hoping I can stay safe. Where I can raise my daughter happily!" said (Y/f/n).

The ladies of Robichaux's academy would keep her running away secret. Days had passed by and she had everything set to go. Having to constantly run said errands under a false name. She had kept up appearance with Michael and Vanessa. One night while Michael was taking care of business a few states away. She had decided to run away with Vanessa in tow. Safely making it to the hidden bunker in Kansas. Dean and Sam saw there friend pull into the secret garage entrance. Seeing her get out of the car with a younger child in tow now.

"Hello Dean and Sam. Thank you for taking us in. Wouldn't have called if it weren't important!" said (Y/f/n) to them both.

Dean towed Vanessa to the kitchen to eat. Sam and (Y/f/n) had set up a room to stay in together in. Sam saw the worry and stress upon his friend. Then they went to the kitchen to eat themselves. Dean put Vanessa asleep for the night now.

"I won't say that I ain't happy to see you again. But I have to wonder why now of all of things. I just really hope it is good!" said Dean.

So she had began to tell them everything. Anything that needed to be said was said. Nothing was ever left out of the conversation. And even the questions were answered regardlessly of how uncomfortable they were. Honesty was all she gave. Dean and Sam were quite shocked to say in the least of all that happened.

"So that is how I decided here was safe and that was all that made sense to me. My daughter is my number one priority. I don't care if I die." said (Y/f/n) to them.

Dean held into her and let her cry it out no matter what. Until she fell silent from the energy it was taking out of her. Sam carried her back to her shared room. Seeing Vanessa cuddle closer to her. Knowing her mom needed the comfort now. Dean and Sam had at that point called it a night. They had so much to take in now.

However when Michael returned it was to an empty house. It was like grave to his very ears. Seeing a note on the kitchen table addressed only to him and him now.

**_Dear Beloved Michael,_ **

**_I have taken Vanessa far away from here. We are not to return to you ever again. I figured out what you did to me. I have yanked the tracker in the car. There is no way to find us. Hope you find being single a dignity I will grant you. Can't be attached to you a maniac. Be well. For we won't be apart of it. Farewell!_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_(Y/f/n) Mead - Langdon_ **

**_P.S: I took all of the money from all of the accounts. Good luck being poor! Sorry lil shithead! XP_ **

****Michael stared on at the letter full of fury and grief. He had hoped that she wouldn't figure it out. But here it lay as clear as day for him. Both of his joys were gone now. But he was going to kill her now with no mercy. She had toyed with him for the last time. And steal his daughter away if it were the last thing he ever did.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/f/n) had been studying in the bunkers library for what was days on end. Making sure they all ate and had the basic's. Dean had caught her many times passed out in the library. Having to pick her up and get her to bed now. (Y/f/n) was frantic to find a way to kill Michael. In her eye's he had to die and die now. He had pushed her buttons for the last time. Sam saw the stress in her now sadly.

She found one morning that she felt sick. Running to the bathroom to puke up. A sense of dread ran thick in her veins. Knowing this happened in her first pregnancy with Michael's first child. Now she was pregnant yet again by that animal.

"Hey are you okay in there?" asked Sam to her.

She was able to get up and open the door. Sobs were coming out from her. Sam knew the signs of pregnancy. Since he had ventured the ideal with Jessica at one point. Now he saw it in her and felt truly bad. Dean handed her a sprite to drink.

"Well you both are in luck I am pregnant again." said (Y/f/n) to them both sadly.

Dean and Sam were sad she had to endure this. That she was hurting over being pregnant to a monster like Michael Langdon. But she made sure Vanessa was doing her best first and foremost. That was all that mattered to her now and having to do what was right. Dean had taken himself to stock up prenatal vitamins. Sam made sure that she ate and kept healthy for the baby that was.

Michael had been sent to him by his father. That his sweet dove was yet again pregnant. A huge sense of fatherly pride ran through him. That he was successful in getting his sweet dove pregnant yet again. He knew where to find her now too. He was headed that way to go retrieve her and his daughter. It was his right as a father to have them both. He would make sure his team was ready to strike upon his orders. Nothing and nobody would stop him from having what was his only.

She finally found a way to kill Michael now. It was what had kept her sanity in check now. She went to the supply room full of the stuff she would need. Getting to work on stirring the right batch in. Glad her first potion was going to work. She knew he was close by and having skillfully gotten them all out. Vanessa was safely away with both Sam and Dean. She had the entire bunker to herself now. 

Having made a wonderful meal and Michael's favorite wine. Michael came in and saw his dove in sheer satin green sleeveless floor length dress. His cock ached to be buried deep in her again and again. His desire to try to kill her had worn off too.

"Hello Michael. Do take your seat and enjoy the meal. Made your favorite and with the wine you enjoy. I would have it. But you know I can't." said (Y/f/n) to him.

Michael sat down and took a hearty gulp of the wine. They ate down the wonderful meal she made them both. When she heard him start to choke on his meal. Seeing his face go pale and eye's bloodshot. He was finally fucking dying and she was happy.

"Oh dear lord. That is my cue to leave now. Be happy I am the one killing you. Those damned witches went soft. Not this bitch and not your issue!" said (Y/f/n) sadistically.

Castiel had taken his cue and gotten them both out of there. She had killed Michael and for good now. He didn't deserve to live much less be part of her life ever again. Things were going to be better for her, Vanessa ,and the baby inside of her now. She had thanked all three of them for the help. Castiel had gone back to dispose of Michael's dead body into the deepest part of the ocean.

A Decade Later On....

She made a clean slate with both of her beautiful children in Europe. Having them go to an amazing school with a good culinary food. She made sure they had highly recommended nannies. She spoiled her children no matter what they said.

"Vanessa? Harper? What is taking you so long to get ready? We need to get to the airport." said (Y/f/n) happily.

They came down the stairs and got into the town car. Arriving at the private air flied and onto the jet. It took two stops to get to there location. Dean was already there waiting for them all. Vanessa and Harper had went into the backseat. Dean and (Y/f/n) had arrived shortly at the bunker. Harper went to his guest room and Vanessa followed suit. Dean rubbed her shoulders to relax her a lil bit now.

"Motherhood has done you wonders I hope you know. Seeing you so brave and strong. But your the bravest person I know!" said Dean to her.

"Well I will say it wasn't without it's sacrifices. But I am glad I made them. But you never know what the future holds. Whether it will give us happiness or regret. It just depends on how you go about it all. Just saying!" said (Y/f/n) to Dean.

 


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/f/n) had dated around for anybody that would suit her fancy again. Nobody was coming up for her. They couldn't satisfy her needs in bed. Having had too many thoughts on getting Michael back. Maybe he would curb her sexual urges. Maybe fuck her til she couldn't think straight or walk right the next day or so. Sadly she knew she would submit to his darker sexual domineering ways now.

Since her kids were now in boarding school. She had gone out to a relaxing meadow to summon Michael back. Having readied her body for his assault. And preparing the area to look mythical in nature. Uttering the chant she knew to bring him back. Seeing him start to raise from the burning pentacle in front of her.

"Hello my sweet dove. I see you have successfully brought me back. But you know I am going to make you pay harshly. No more running from me ever again. No more running from the best fuck of your ungrateful life!" snarled Michael.

Michael took in the decor she had set for this act. Michael cradled her face in his hands. Seeing her look utterly ravishing and delicious. He tore off the red silk corset dress off of her body. Laying her flat on the bed of moss that was beneath.

"You have no ideal how much being away from my wife has left me wounded. The pain my father made me pay. I said and promised him I would get revenge for us. And here it lays in my carnal hands!" said Michael.

Michael pried her legs apart quire violently. She knew she deserved what was going to happen next. It was what she had suspected to happen. Feeling Michael's lips leave hickeys and bite marks upon her flesh as a brand upon her. Feeling his tongue lap upon her sensitive clit. Michael was in hell again upon licking her womenly parts. Tasting how sweet she was just for him forever now.

"You never cease to amaze me, wife. Taste so fucking good on my tongue!" said Michael.

She tried to close her legs as she blushed crimson. Michael ravaged her cunt with no mercy. Michael held tight onto her legs as he dug in. Tasting her delicious slick pour from her. He missed this taste on his tastebuds. She felt herself about to cum harshly. Gripping onto his hair and screaming her release on his mouth. Just when she felt he was done. He kept going at her until she sobbed of oversensitivity. But he neither cared or felt sympathy for her over this very fact.

"M-m-michael please stop this. I can't go no more. I beg you!" sobbed (Y/f/n) from sheer bliss.

Michael released her legs from his grasp upon them. Releasing his beast like cock from his pants he wore. The sheer size of his girth was a monster in all fairness. Nobody with a heart would be able to take him. But she had multiple times beforehand. So this really shouldn't be any different now to her.

"I see your sweet delicious fear of me ripping you open. You really should fear me and what I am about to do to you." said Michael.

Michael rammed the angry horny cock deep in her cunt. Hearing the ear piercing scream come forth from her. She was already sensitive and overstimulated to his touch. Cries fell out of her mouth as he railed into her roughly. Feeling her body convulse as he tore orgasm after orgasm from every hole she had on her.

She felt like a fucked out mess and hardly awake much. Couldn't really tell when one orgasm began and where one ended for her. Michael saw her come completely undone beneath him. Feeling her muscles  constrict around his throbbing cock. He kept cumming deep in her cunt and didn't want to stop either.

"Awwe look at you now a fuckered out mess. Didn't take very long either." said Michael.

He saw the stream nearby and carried some back to clean her up. Then he saw spate clothes for her next to him. He pulled the big coat around her fragile body. Getting her stuff and then driving away from the area he had arose from now. Making it safely to her place and layed her down the bed. He went to her shower and saw how tried he had made her be for him now. He would grant her that one dignity and let her rest up from all the intense sex they had. 


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/f/n) had been having sinful laced sex with Michael. He found news ways to drive her sexually insane. Most days he kept her loopy from all of the sex. He found he enjoyed the high only she could give him. She was knew this was his ego coming forth in the form of arrogance. But to her it just turned her on.

"Today we go pick our lil bundles of joy from The Winchester's!" said (Y/f/n).

"I will drive us there, my love. Your legs have been twitching again. Probably from all the hard fucking I have been doing to you!" said Michael.

They headed out to go get there children. Michael however started to rub her cunt area through her clothes. Hearing her pathetic lil whimpers from how sensitive she was. It turned him on to hear her sweet moans. Seeing her go slack after an orgasm he gave her. That was when there car had been rammed into by a car. 

James knew that they would be on that road. He fully intended to reclaim what was his. He didn't care that it would hurt that disgusting lil leach. He only cared for his princess. The one and only thing that made sense to him no matter what. He picked her up from the seat she was in. Taking and placing her in his car now.

Hours Later On....

She woke up to be in Hotel Cortez and dressed more modest. Someone had clearly changed her clothing while slept. Finding her head and abs wrapped in guaze. She roamed around the room she shared with James. Finding it was empty and vacant of him in it. She got up from the bed and went towards the bar.

"Hello Dearest. Long time no see from you. We have all missed you here!" said Will.

"I don't know what is going on right now. Can you tell me why I am here? Just so fucking confused right now too. I left here to protect you all. Now I am back and know there will hell brought upon you all if he finds me here!" said (Y/f/n) sadly.

"We don't care anymore. He killed some of us when he couldn't find you. If we all have to die to protect you. Then we will and wanna know why. Cause we love you like family!" said Will.

Liz rounded the corner and saw that she fainted. Liz rushed to the young lady that was like a daughter to her. Cradling her head in her hands and Tristan pick her up. Laying her gently on the red couch they had at the bar. Waiting for her to wake up.

"I see that was a shock onto her. I bet she has been through so much. Poor thing probably has no clue what she wants!" said Hazel madly.

"Well to be fair Hazel she has been under the constant manipulation of a mad man. One that constantly uses her as sex doll. One to hurt as he so pleases!" said Tristan.

She was starting to wake from the shock of seeing Liz. Liz handed her a water and a hug. She held onto dear life from the women that felt more a mom then the one life gave her. Liz felt her sobbing uncontrollably and tried to get her to settle down.

"I am so fucking sorry I left you all. I really thought I was helping out. By leaving with him to save you all!" said (Y/f/n) around a sob.

"We will be here to help you out. You don't deserve what has been going on. So we took it upon ourselves to bring your children here. Along with the handsome men as well too." said Hazel.

Her children came crawling into her arms. Dean and Sam were there with smiles. Dean however was looking behind her. Looking to see James there with The Countess on his arm. That about hurt her far worst now. It stung to see them so close like they were. So she plastered on a fake smile on her face to not cry.

"Darling girl, We are so glad that you are awake now. First off you will not be hurt no more. But if he comes stalking this fine establishment we all will help. But you darling girl are not to do anything to save us. We will be doing all the saving from here on out. Got it?!" said James.

She noticed that he was hurt in some area's. Then it occurred to her e must have been the one in the car. But the bigger question is how was he able to get out? He died in this very hotel and remain here afterward. This was really confusing to her.

"I really don't deserve all of this. But I will take what I can. For as long as I can!" said (Y/f/n) around a sad smile.

She went to drink the rest of the water. Then she stood up and walked to the library the hotel had. She couldn't stand looking at James with the countess. It hurt seeing that and knowing it was her fault now. He didn't want her ever again. What was the damn point being where the guy she still loves was loving another? So she broke out in pitiful sobs and Sam came to hold her in his arm's now.

"I don't think I can be here. James doesn't want me anymore. He clearly has moved on from me. Back to his wife and this is sheer agony. I still love him!" said (Y/f/n) bitterly.

James came from behind the pillar he was at. Running into her arm's and laying a fierce kiss on her lips. She gripped onto him with everything in her. James knew he would have to make for hurting her. For all the missed time from being by her.


End file.
